1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for training novices, or retraining experienced players, in the basic fundamentals of a sound and correct golf swing. In a more particular sense, the invention relates to a device for this purpose having a flexible, adjustable harness, a club suspension means depending from the harness, and a training club suspended from said means.
2. Background of the Invention
Achieving a sound, repetitive golf swing is an elusive proposition at best, for most golfers. Considerable effort and time has been devoted, over the years, to the development, accordingly, of training devices of various types, for the purpose of aiding both novice and experienced golfers in achieving the desired goal of making a good swing each and every time the golfer addresses the ball for the purpose of putting it into play.
Many of these devices have been unsuccessful. In some instances, the training devices have been extremely complicated, often involving rigid frameworks extending about, in back, and above the golfer. Such devices, in many instances, have erred, it is believed, on the side of doing for the golfer that which the golfer should do for himself; that is to say, devices of the type using rigid frameworks tend to hold the golfer in correct position, or require swinging of the club in a correct plane, without giving the golfer the opportunity to train himself in the correct posture, swing plane, and the several other basic fundamentals required if one is to swing a golf club correctly.
Other devices that have been heretofore conceived in the prior art have been less complicated, utilizing belts or harnesses, but once again, have failed to achieve the hoped-for goal of having a golfer learn the correct fundamentals with a minimum number of constraints, through the provision of a device which will permit the golfer himself to immediately feel departures from the proper fundamentals that must be learned and followed if one is to swing the club correctly.
It has been proposed, for example, heretofore, in devices that do not utilize the principle of an external framework, to provide harnesses or belts which nevertheless include rigidly constituted, projecting guiding loops or the like. It is known, further, to provide means for suspending a golf club from a harness, but in this instance, said means is completely lacking in any suggestion for letting the golfer develop feel for the correct fundamentals, through both arms, from the address and takeaway to and including a good follow-through.
It is also true that in the prior art devices known to the applicant, the training aids have in many instances been designed for the specific purpose of correcting specific swing faults, as for example, the so-called "flying elbow", the prevention of sway, the premature uncocking of the wrists, and others too numerous to mention.
For these and other reasons, most if not all of the prior art golf swing training devices of the type attached to or otherwise contacting the player, have been largely unsuccessful.
It is proposed, accordingly, to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art devices noted above, through the provision of a training device which in the first instance will be of very light and simple construction, and capable of being put on and adjusted to the body of the wearer with minimum difficulty.
It is further proposed that the device comprising the present invention overcome other deficiencies of the prior art as noted above, through the provision of suspending means for a training-type golf club, which suspending means will be specially adapted to impart to the user a feel for correct swing fundamentals, transmitted through both hands and arms, including all of the basic aspects of a golf swing, such as grip, set-up, takeaway, a proper turn, a proper weight shift, and a good follow-through.
It is further proposed to so design the golf training device comprising the present invention as to permit it to be used in training one in the correct fundamentals of all aspects of the game, from putting, chipping, pitching, half and three-quarter swings, on up to the full swing.
It is further proposed to overcome other deficiencies of the prior art through the provision of a device of the character described that will be capable of manufacture at relatively low cost, will offer minimum impedance to the user's movements, and will be of long-lasting and durable construction.